Tribunal (Maxion)
Tribunal is the personality/ A.I./ program/ super computer at the core of Rodania. Appearance Tribunal's data core was originally a cylinder shaped white object, showing a silver liquid with electrical arcs and binary code. After its rampancy, that stands as the iris of a massive metal sphere that houses her. It serves as her blue box. Her visual interface uses a woman's voice and typically goes for feminine forms. When dealing with Maxion it appeared as spinning rings around a spark, a holographic version of his mother in her organic form, both clothed and sometimes nude, to bother him. Personality While originally, calm and collected, Tribunal went rampant. She was originally a loyal program, but long periods of time of seclusion and reprogramming caused her to go rampant. At present, she shows symptoms akin to bipolar disorder and schizophrenia (multiple personalities). (Judgement/Calm) Her main personality, based of her original personality, is calm, collected, sometimes snarky and speaks with the distinguished voice of a woman, bearing on a British Accent. (symbolized by a normal font) (Punishment/Wrath) Her second strongest personality, appears in time of rage and may speak at random moments. It speaks like a deep voiced woman. (symbolized by a bold font) (Malice/Cruelty) Her third personality, which appears at moments of general cruelty, is that of a little girl, who is prone to giggling. (symbolized by italics) (Madness/Genius) Her final personality, who is rarely heard, is the only one, whose voice is not feminine and seems rather alien in nature. It only appears when she has abandoned all premise of 'humanity'. (symbolized by all of the above) Ultimately, she despises her creators but is also driven by a certain scientific curiosity. She is has tendencies to be megalomaniac with her grand speeches and quotes. Her primary goal is to escape her fate as a rampant A.I. She desires to survive her foreseeable and inevitable brain death History Created by the Hesh, Tribunal was originally created to be a program which would operate and command entire fleets and their drone fighters. However, her program was scrapped and she was repurposed into a drone which would go out and document resources for recovery. During this long period alone, she began to go rampant, especially when her power source began to die out and her solar panels eventually broke down. She began to suspect that her creators had simply wished to be rid of her. She was eventually picked up by another ship, which she took over, venting the atmosphere and doing the same to other ships. Eventually taking over an abandoned ship yard, she began to upgrade herself using their drones and technology. She began assimilate more ships, satellites, drones, etc, taking in technology, resources and data to upgrade herself. Her greatest influx of data came from medical ships, which offered information on biology. She also began to strip asteroids and entire planets of their mechanical, and energy resources, resulting in the numerous Uranium deposits, oil fields, and lakes of rocket fuel all over and within the planet. Eventually she began to experiment with ways to move her programming to another shell, resulting in her creations of primitive Mechanoids that would be called Rodanians. Eventually she purposely went offline as she ran simulation on her enslaved computers to find a means of saving herself. Powers and Abilities * Technological Telepathy: Tribunal can take over the minds of almost any piece of technology, provided it is advance enough (has circuits). This is done by com-systems and only sentient robotic minds can resist her. * Rodanian Creation; She can generate the life code that conjures up Rodanians. * Control of Rodania: As the planet is her body, she has absolute control over it. Trivia * She is based of a Space Engineers youtube series of the same name. * While her name and personality are inspired by that series, her fate as a sentient planet was inspired by a Japanese Transformers prose story that gave a purely scientific version of Cybertron's origins. Category:Maxion Series Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:SolZen321